Amor ou vingança?
by Mei Mihara
Summary: Baseado numa parte do episódio 14. Enquanto Fye e Kurogane estavam ouvindo uma conversa importante, o que poderia ter rolado entre eles? Leia e descubra!


Lá estava a "trupe do Tsubasa" no país de Jade, tentando achar alguma pista de onde poderiam estar as crianças da cidade de Spirit e a Sakura, que , na noite passada, foi atrás da princesa Emeraude, mas foi levada por esta.

Após terem ouvido um boato que Grosum, o prefeito, estava por trás disso, eles rapidamente foram até amansão do suspeito.

Com a ajuda de Mokona e uma de suas 108 habilidades secretas (a de "Infiltração extrema"), eles conseguiram abrir a porta e logo começaram a procurar evidências.

Enquanto Syaoran e Mokona estavam no escritório, Fye e Kurogane olhavam na biblioteca. Estes nada acharam a não ser livros empoeirados e reclamações do espadachim. Cansado, Fye teatralmente apontou um dedo para ele.

-Se você quer que as crianças e a Sakura-chan continuem vivas... - começou sério, mas estragou o clima sorrindo - Bom, eu não posso simplesmente dizer algo ruim e sair, posso?

Nesse instante o mago percebeu que tinha um papel na mesa que estava a sua frente.Ele leu. Parecia uma lista das crianças desaparecidas.

- Encontrei uma pista, Kuropipi. Não precisamos mais ficar aqui.

-Ora, seu...Já falei que não é para me chamar de ...- mas parou ao ouvir uma batida naporta para entrar na casae passos indo em direção ao escritório, onde o garoto e o manjuu branco procuravam pistas.

-Uaah...Syaoran-kun está encrencado...-sorriu Fye

Imediatamente os dois foram lá. Começaram a ouvir vozes quando estavam pertos.

-Então, você acha que vai descobrir a verdade? - falou uma voz grossa, que parecia ser a do Sr. Grosum.

Ficaram atrás da porta. Dava para ver o prefeito, de costas, e Syaoran juntamente com Mokona.

-Agora, isso...-começou o garoto, mas parecia que ele não tinha certeza.

Kurogane ficou observando a cena. Achou um tédio total.

- Aquele inútil...- e foi na direção deles, mas de repente sentiu uma mão empurrando sua cabeça para baixo. E já sabia quem estava fazendo aquilo.Olhou. Fye estava sorrindo para ele.

-Espere um pouco...-sussurrou o mago. Então continuou - Ou você quer que eu te chame de "Kuropipi" de novo, heim, Kuro-wanwan?

Percebeu tarde que foi a gota d'agua. Foi massacrado contra a parede.Viu duas mãos segurando o seu colarinho.

-Agora...escute aqui, sua doninha mágica...-sussurrou "Kuro-wanwan", para não gritar de ódio e serem descobertos atrás da porta, mas estava perdendo a paciência rapidamente.

-Sssssssshhhh...- interrompeu Fye,sério - Não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras, Kuro-chan. Eu quero tentar ouvir a conversa...

-Cala a boca. Você vai me ouvir. Estou de saco cheio de suas brincadeiras. Se não parar...eu te mato...não por ódio, mas por prazer...prazer de ver sua cara imunda sendo pisoteada...

O mago fechou a cara.

-...não me subestime...eu só quero ouvir a conversa...

-Nãovai ouviraté dizer que vai parar com suas babaquices!

Seus lindos cabelos dourados escondiam seus olhos. De repente ele sorriu maliciosamente. Um sorriso tão malicioso que deixou Kurogane surpreso.

-Hmmmmm...parece que não tenho outra alternativa...

De repentesentiu uma das mãos de Fyesegurando carinhosamenteseu pescoço.

-Mas o quê...!

E antes que pudesse perceber o mago tocava seus lábios nos dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram.Se sentiu completamente enojado. Tentou pará-lo, mas não conseguia se mexer. Olhou para baixo. Seu corpo estava emitindo uma cor estranha, acinzentada. E antes que pudesse perceber se transformou numa estátua.

-Eu falei para não me subestimar...mas também, estava cego de tanto ódio para comigo - suspirou Fye, então olhou sua própria mão - Uma pena...estraguei minha promessa de não usar magia sem minha tatuagem...mas, por você eu faço uma excessão, Kuropon - disse acariciando o rosto gélido do espadachim. E foi ver a conversa entre Syaoran e Sr. Grosum.

**Mais tarde...**

-Ai, minha cabeça...o que a gente estava discutindo? - perguntou Kurogane após todos saírem da mansão.

-Quem sabe, né...- falou Fye distraidamente

* * *

N/a: Pois é...minha primeira fic...espero que gostem! Tah meio estranho...eu sei...mas é que essa fic é um jeito de dizer: " LEITORES, AQUI VOU EEEEEEEEU!". Tehe!Tenho em mente mais três histórias, mas acho que vão ser beeeeeeem maiores do que essa! Ah! Estou fazendo uma votação. A pergunta é: como escreve o nome do mago mais querido da paródia?". É só uma brincadeira, mas é que jah ouvi tantos nomes: Fye, Fai, Fay, Phi (esse tava no manga). Me mandem um e-mail com seu voto e de comentários sobre minha fic! Aproveitem! 


End file.
